The Matchmakers Brigade
by Thatchez
Summary: The greater portion of the group thinks its time Aelita and Jeremie were together, and they have no Idea! With Odd as the ringleader of the matchmaking brigade who knows where this could go? AJ Fluff w comedy
1. Phase 1

The greater portion of the group thinks its time Aelita and Jeremie were together, and they have no Idea! With Odd as the ringleader of the matchmaking brigade who knows where this could go?

Disclaimer: I don't own CL though I wish I did.

Phase one

Yumi and Ulrich just stared at Odd who was laughing uncontrollably on his bed. He had just told them his most devious plan yet.

"Odd, you wouldn't. It just doesn't seem right" Yumi started she hadn't really thought odd was capable of this.

"Oh come on Yumi" Odd said panting slightly "We'll be doing them a big favor, besides imagine how much quicker research will be if we have two genii working as one?"

"He does have a point" Ulrich stated "It would be a lot better for both off them"

"So you'll help? Great! Operation Mr. and Mrs. Einstein is now under way." Odd said over enthusiastically"here's the plan" he whispered something in there ear.

"No there not mature enough to handle something like that Odd" Yumi said "I suggest we start slower"

"Alright" Odd grudgingly agreed "We'll do that later, let's plan what t do tomorrow"

The small group planned there devious plots unbeknown to anyone until it was time for Yumi to leave

The next day…

"Hey Einstein, Princess. How's it going?" said Odd with a small smirk on his face as he went to get some hot chocolate from the machine

"Fine" they both responded simultaneously, just a little too quickly.

"Really" Odd replied in a casual tone, tying to sound interested "By the way, that's a lovely shade of vermillion you two are sporting."

"Quiet Odd" They said once again at the exact same time. There faces steadily turning redder.

"Hey guys, say you didn't go to the beach without us did you? You look like you got sunburn pretty bad." Yumi said appearing at the door.

"Oh come on guys you've taunted them enough, leave these two lovebirds alone. What's the good news Jeremie?"

"Huh?" Jeremie responded looking up quickly. He had been two busy looking at his feet to hear.

"Oh look guys you've stupefied 'em, well c'mon lets get ready for class." Ulrich said taking his leave

"Yea see you later!" Yumi said in a cheery voice as she and Odd left.

Once she had passed the lunch building she waited a minute, then a smile spread across her face. Jeremie and Aelita were holding hands. She walked happily back to Ulrich's room, everything was going according to plan.

The classroom was almost empty, only Aelita and Jeremie were inside it. It was still a while before class. Odd just smiled it was his turn Part 2 of Phase 1 was now underway. He took a deep breath and turned to Josephina, she was widely considered to be the most beautiful girl in the ninth grade.

"You know your cue right?" Odd asked, this part off the mission was very risky. If even the slightest thing went awry it could lengthen the gap and not close it.

Josephina just nodded.

Then Odd turned and entered the room taking his usual seat behind Aelita. He summed up his courage and got ready to let it out. He was glad he was good at Drama. _Sorry Einstein but you'll thank me later._

"Wow Aelita, You look _really_ nice today! Have you done something different with your hair? 'Cause I don't think you could have improved that award winning smile" Odd said very suddenly, glad it was out he never would have said that normally

"Um, thank you Odd" Aelita said turning slightly pink. She didn't notice the death glare Jeremie was giving

"Oh shoot, will you look at that! I forgot my backpack at the drink machine. Gotta run!" Odd said dashing out of the room, glad it was her turn.

"You do have the cash on you, right?" She whispered when Odd appeared

Odd nodded, pulling out his wallet and removing four twenties. He, Ulrich and Yumi all agreed it was worth the money each giving twenty bucks with the exception of Ulrich who gave forty.

Josephina, after seeing the money, strutted into the room and sat down at the table next to Jeremie.

"Hi" she said waving to Jeremie with her hand "funny, all these years in the same class and I never caught your name."

"Je…Jeremie Belpois" He said stumbling over his own name, he was one of the few who didn't have a crush on her but it was still very unexpected.

Jeremie, so flustered, didn't notice Aelita's eyes narrowing and her lips curving into a frown.

"Oh shoot, I forgot. I have to go see Ulanda. See you around Jeremie" She said waving once more as she hurried out the door.

Once she was out she snagged the money and was on her way without another word to Odd.

"What was that all about Jeremie?" asked Aelita in a somewhat Irritated tone

"What about you and Odd? hmm… what's going on there?" Jeremie countered

Meanwhile Odd winced. Had they overdone it? This wasn't quite the reaction he had expecting. He pressed his ear to the wall, debating whether he should go in and stop it before it got to bad. Then Jeremie did something unexpected.

"I'm sorry I talked to you like that, can you forgive me?" his voice quivered a little bit

"Hmmm…" Aelita screwed up her face like she was thinking hard about it "Alright, but I got my eye on you!" she giggled pointing at her eyes and then at Jeremie

Jeremie laughed along "Darn you caught me Princess! I guess I'll have to repent from my wicked ways."

The to fell into uncontrollable laughter. A grin slowly spread across his face. His co-conspirators would be overjoyed. They may even be ready for Phase two…


	2. A cunning plan

Chapter two: A cunning scheme

"No Odd, we can't do phase two just yet. I don't think that some giggling and blushing will get them close enough to hold up that kind of strain on there relationship, there still just best friends. What we need is something big, but more innocent than phase two." Yumi said after Odd had told them what had happened

"Well that's great but could I borrow a few of your Idea's cause I'm fresh out. In case you didn't notice we hadn't planned on a part three" Odd said slightly annoyed that he wasn't getting his way, after all this whole thing was his Idea.

"I got an Idea, and it might even get us a few laughs to" said Ulrich, speaking for the first time.

"Really what struck you with this amazing idea, and when did this brilliant plan form?" Odd said sarcastically

"At the Christmas party you invited me to with your Girlfriend, you know last year, man did it hurt to. I didn't think she could slap so hard." Ulrich said touching his cheek like it was still stinging

"Wha…" Yumi started but then was cut down by Odd

"Oh yea, that was a blast, lets do it. But first a few questions…" They chattered through the night on there new scheme; it was bound to be good.

The next day, around noon…

Jeremie had all called them all to the factory, he apparently had an important discovery that he wanted to share. Now was the perfect time to initiate Phase one part three.

"So in conclusion, if you calibrate the digital fluxes bandwidth to an object oriented state. The occurring function will find that its virtualization phase is decreased exponentionaly" Jeremie said wrapping up his new theory, the only one listening was of course Aelita.

"Wow, I would never have thought to go about it like that" She said after he was finished.

"Mind translating Princess?" Ulrich said, he looked as though he had a headache

"He's found a way to materialize things a lot faster, practically no wait for vehicles and you might as well have unlimited laser arrows." Aelita said summing up the thirty minute sermon

"And" Jeremie added excitedly "Dematerialize things as well, it can be done almost as fast as a laser arrow, so as long as I'm at the controls the digital see can be a little bit less scary. Of course that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful."

"Wow that's great news Einstein, but now I'm bored and we've got another half hour to go before lunch" Odd said yawning

Yumi quickly picked up on her cue "Well, why don't we play a game?"

"What kind off game should we play?" said Aelita; it was almost as if Odd had given her a script!

"Hmmm…" said Odd pretending to be deep in thought "how about truth or dare?"

"Oh, that's a great Idea Odd." Said Ulrich cheerily with his fingers crossed behind his back

"How do you play Jeremie? I've never heard off it." Aelita asked sincerely.

"I haven't either." Jeremie responded, a little puzzled by Odd, Yumi and Ulrich's cheery mood.

"Knowing yur social life before you met us it doesn't surprise me" Yumi said

"Oh come on Jeremie, lets play it'll be fun!" Aelita said, she was beginning to give Jeremie the look.

"This is how it goes" Odd began to explain "I ask someone truth or dare? If they say dare than I can dare them to do anything within reason. If they say Truth than I can ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully"

"I'll start" Ulrich said grinning "Jeremie, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Jeremie responded, it seemed like the most sensible thing at the time. But Ulrich's huge smile immediately told him otherwise.

"Would you rather spend a week learning from Franz Hopper anything you want about the supercomputer or spend ten minutes alone with Aelita?" Ulrich said, this was one of the easier ones.

'Umm…"Started Jeremie, blushing slightly "Ten minutes with Aelita"

"That's so sweet Jeremie!" said Aelita giving him a quick hug doing nothing to improve the condition of his cheeks

"Odd" Jeremie said eagerly, he couldn't wait to get the spotlight off of himself "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Odd said, he wanted to be around when his questions and dares came up.

"How many girls have you dated and how many of them have slapped you?" Jeremie asked with a smile, he was expecting a large ratio

"57 out of 60" Odd said without even thinking, then noting the astonished look on there faces he added "what? I've been keeping score."

"OK Aelita, truth or dare?" Odd said turning to the pink haired girl

"Dare" she said simply

"Ok" odd said, then he leaned over and whispered "You have to kiss Jeremie the next time he says something to you that is even remotely like a complement."

Ulrich gave a slight grin, this had been one of his Ideas but then he quickly lost his smile when he was called upon.

"Truth or dare?" Aelita asked innocently

"Truth" he responded quickly

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone besides Yumi?" Aelita asked in the same way one would ask for the time.

Ulrich blushed, he was supposed to be the hunter but now he was becoming the hunted. "Well, um, once. But that was way back in second grade so I don't think it should count."

"Oh but it does" Odd said smirking

"Alright then Odd, truth or dare" Aelita thought Odd looked surprised by this, almost like it wasn't supposed to happen.

"Um, Dare I guess" Odd replied trying to hide the fact that Ulrich's question had caught him of gaurd.

"OK, the next time someone calls you scrawny, Agree with them enthusiastically." Ulrich said getting a smirk of his own.

"OK Jeremie truth or dare?" Odd asked, he had an Idea.

"Dare" Jeremie said, he cringed when he saw Odds eyes light up. "There's no way I'm doing that, come on Odd that's just cruel!" He nearly shouted after Odd had whispered something in his ears.

"OK fine then you and Aelita have to hold hands for the rest the day after this game." Odd said, irritated that he couldn't get Jeremie to do the first.

Yumi's eyebrow shot up, they hadn't decided on that, though it was really good. What was weirder was that Jeremie looked like a man who had just gotten off of death row.

"OK Yumi, how many pictures of Ulrich do you have?" Jeremie said obviously going on the offensive

Yumi turned bright red, looked down and muttered "seven" and then quickly asked Aelita the dreaded question

"Dare" she responded less than fearlessly.

"OK, who do you think is smarter Albert Einstein or Jeremie?" Yumi said

This question puzzled Aelita, why would Yumi ask that? "Jeremie" she said, puzzled

"Thanks Princess" Jeremie said "You know your really smart too"

Aelita winced at this; luckily Jeremie had been looking away. She now saw Yumi's plan, and was to embarrassed to realize that it was Odd's dare in the first place. She took a deep breath and turned his head slightly and kissed him on the cheek. At this Jeremie immediately froze. Aelita just giggled a little, she certainly hadn't disliked it.

"Well, its time to go. We won't get to many more rounds done with Einstein looking like that. You had better start holding hands now." Ulrich said walking out the three of them laughed on there way up to the main factory

"Say Odd, what was it that you dared Jeremie to do?" Yumi asked

"Well, nothing much." Odd said chuckling to himself "I just said that he had to pick on Aelita and if she said truth he had to ask her what color her underwear was."

Authors Note

Hi there thanks for reading another chapter! The schemes are going to get progressively better and perhaps more embarrassing/romantic in phase two so please stick around.

I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed this. And I would also like to thank Serenitygal for the inspiration off truth or dare. It was her Idea in the first place, but I tried to use different questions and dares. Anyway thank you for reading )


	3. Havin a Ball

"So, are we ready for Phase two now?" Odd asked excitedly.

"Yea I think we are, they looked so cute holding hands all through lunch." Yumi replied

"Ok so what do we do next now that we've decided to ramp it up a bit?" Ulrich said, he was obviously enjoying this as much as the others.

"Well, I think I have an Idea, but we're gonna have to go and talk to our friend Jim" Odd said grinning

"Ooh, we're pulling out all the stops are we?" Yumi said chuckling.

"Of course I am, OK I'll tell you more after I've seen him" Odd said excitedly

The next day…

"Well Delarobia, I can't say I never expected this from you. And since it's for a good cause" Jim said tapping his nose and smiling "I'll talk to Mister Delmaus and if he says yes than you can do it."

Odd jumped into the air, not quite believing his ears "Yes! Thanks Jim, You won't regret it. I Promise!" With that he ran off to give Ulrich the good news.

Later during lunch…

"Ahem, may I have your attention Please?" Mr. Delmaus asked but no one seemed to notice him but Odd, Yumi and Ulrich.

"Hey, sit down and shut up you little miscreants. The principal wants to speak." Jim shouted above the Din, everyone got quite this time.

"Thank you Jim" Mr. Delmaus continued "All evening lessons have been canceled. This is to prepare for tomorrows surprise dance! Only couples will be allowed in, please talk to Jim for details. Stern, Delarobia and Ishyama, your services are required to help decorate and set up. That is all."

The Lunchroom suddenly turned into an amphitheater, it was impossible to hear anything.

"C'mon guys, lets get to the setup!" Odd shouted at his cohorts leaving Jeremie and Aelita to talk alone.

"What do you say Yumi, Pink and Blue?" Odd said sorting through various streamers.

"Defiantly" Yumi said while she finished setting up the stage. "Listen Odd, I'm gonna go and have that 'girl talk' with Aelita. There's not to much left to do"

."Yea, I'll go with you and get Jeremie. This ought to be fun." Ulrich said following her out the door.

"Yea I know, this was really spontaneous" Jeremie said to Aelita, they we're at the drink machine

"Hey Jeremie, can you help me with my science homework? I'm really stumped." Said Ulrich motioning him over

Yumi took a seat next to Aelita and watched the guys disappear into the dormitory. "So, have you asked him yet?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Aelita asked

"Have you asked Jeremie to the dance yet? Or maybe he asked you." Yumi said turning to Aelita

"Well, no… but how did you know I wanted to go with Jeremie?" asked Aelita, she was rapidly turning pink.

"Everyone knows, with the possible exception of Jeremie. He is just too blinded by love to tell." Yumi said in a matter of fact tone.

"In love! With who? It's that one popular girl isn't it?" Aelita gasped her embarrassment quickly being replaced by jealousy.

"He's in love with you silly! Listen if he doesn't ask you than you have to ask him." Yumi said

Meanwhile…

"How can you be so sure she likes me though?" Jeremie said, Ulrich had been having a similar conversation with him.

"Well for one she turns as pink as her hair when she comes within six inches of you." Ulrich said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jeremie dismissed this comment sullenly

"Come on Romeo, I'll be there with you. Juliet won't be able to resist you." Ulrich said pulling him out the door "just don't short circuit like your computer and start spouting physics equations everywhere. This is a new shirt and I don't want to get any Math on it."

Aelita stood up when he saw Ulrich and Jeremie running up.

"Oh princess… Jeremie has something he wants to ask you!" Ulrich called as the girls came into view

"Really Jeremie?" she said, her eyes widening, she had no clue that it was Ulrich's Idea.

"Well…um…yea, I was, was kinda won…wondering if you would Like going, I mean to go to, the dance with me." Jeremie stuttered flabbergasted at the situation he was in.

Aelita gasped and rushed into his arms "I would love to Jeremie!" Jeremie was now the reddest he had been since his last trip to Odd's house.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone." Ulrich said as he and Yumi left.

Ulrich looked over his shoulder just before they went inside the Gym "You know she still hasn't let go?"

"Yep, say Ulrich I've been meaning to ask you…" Yumi started, her cheeks turning slightly red.

Jeremie walked up to Aelita's door and knocked. He was so nervous that he surprised Ulrich that he could even remember Aelita's room number, he was following him from a distance to make sure nothing happened to put amiss there plans.

"Yes?" She answered opening the door

"I'm here to pick up my princess?" he said, _Wow those two hours locked in with Odd worked wonders._ Ulrich thought

Then Jeremie held up a bouquet of pink roses. "These are for you" he said smiling

"Thank you Jeremie" she said taking the flowers and putting hem on her bed, with the exception of one which she fixed in her hair.

"So how do I look?" she said anxiously.

"I would tell you but we would miss the party, Come on!" Jeremie said grabbing her hand and running to the stairs.

When they got there both there eyes opened wide. The entire Gym was pink and blue!

"You like it do ya?" Odd said appearing out of nowhere.

"It's amazing" Aelita said "Say, where's your date?"

"Up on the board" he said Pointing at the stage at Sam who noticed Odd pointing and waved before going into the next song.

Later That night…

It was the last song of the night, the others we're seemingly nowhere to be found. Jeremie and Aelita danced to the slow song, it had been a wonderful night. An irresistible charm seemed to fall over the building, to Jeremie and Aelita everything else just seemed to float away. Suddenly Aelita couldn't help but drift slowly closer to Jeremie, she didn't notice that he was doing he same.

Slowly there lips came together.

CLICK

"Now there's one for the yearbook!" Odd said loudly

Jeremie and Aelita pulled away quickly, blushing furiously. But they both couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.


End file.
